The Fire's Apprentice
by Ryuuzaki-kun
Summary: The H dorm organization is given a mysterious task involving fire. In this task, Roy is kidnapped but his kidnap is the start of a chain of criminal activity. This is nothing about the show Apprentice. Yaoi but not too much, OOC AU
1. H dorm organization

This is just something random I put together. Uh, there might be random plotlines from other shows stuck into this. This is just a prologue so the real story will start the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the few characters I make up and the story.

The "H dorm" still consists of the regular team that I made in other H dorms. Marth is in love with Roy so there's gonna be yaoi in this but it isnt very obvious like some of my other ones. The H dorm now is some kinda all-purpose problem fixing thing. Everyone is OOC and this is all AU. Also, theres a pun im hoping I can use further in my fanfics.

* * *

"I hate it when those angry housewives call." Kirby hissed, "It's always about their husbands cheating on them or their children doing illegal work."

Mewtwo scoffed. He took a sip of his ice tea, "I think the 'Children doing illegal' work one is a perfectly normal problem. There's always some type of gun fight at the end."

Marth sighed, "We're supposed to help people. We created the H dorm organization to help people with problems."

"Pacifist," Kirby snapped as he took a sip of his vodka.

Roy played absently with the ashtray on the table, "We need to start charging people. A dump like this isn't a good base."

Their "base" consisted of one large room, two smaller rooms, one bathroom, and a separate compartment where there was a kitchen. One of the two small rooms had metal cabinets filled with random cases and boxes of evidence and other useless objects. The other small room had all their choices of weapons or equipment used to solve mysteries. The kitchen only had a small fridge and an oven. The cupboard above held the few cans of food they had. Oddly enough though, there seemed to always be a fresh basket of fruit on the counter. The large room had one long, black couch with crates on either side to serve as tables. There was a small red basket that was shaped to be a chair that Kirby could only sit on. A purple plush chair was beside the red basket that was given to Mewtwo by his girlfriend so Mewtwo was designated to sit in that spot. The final chair was just a bean bag chair that was filled with shredded papers of their old cases. One long, brown table was placed in the middle of the assorted chairs.

"Why can't Mewtwo ask Mia to buy more stuff for us? She has enough money." Marth replied.

"I'm not taking advantage of my girlfriend." Mewtwo hissed back.

Link laughed as he walked in holding a hammer, "I just nailed shut the front door. Now those stupid gayass complainers won't bother us. We can finally have a day off."

The doorbell rang, "You retard…" Kirby barked, "I just ordered pizza!"

Link looked at the door, "Damn that," He walked towards the door and began pulling out the planks of wood.

"Why are we even called the H dorm organization? We aren't even in a dorm and what does H stand for?" Roy asked.

"H stands for help," Marth replied.

"Hell," Kirby sneered.

"Hard," Link panted as he threw the planks of wood onto the ground, "Really damn freaking hard,"

"Where's the pizza?" Roy asked.

Link threw the pizza onto the table, "Dig in,"

They all grabbed a slice of pizza.

"How did we get the money to order this pizza anyway?" Mewtwo asked.

"I stole it off this guy." Kirby replied.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes, "I should've known." Mewtwo grabbed the last slice of pepperoni pizza.

Their pizza had two toppings on it. One was covered in vegetables while the other one had pepperoni. Link and Kirby mainly ate the vegetable pizza but the rest of them ate pepperoni.

Roy flipped the box lid, "Hey!" He moaned, "There's no more pepperoni."

Marth handed his slice to Roy, "You can take mine."

Roy felt the warm pizza fall into his hand, "Thanks Marth," He looked up to see Marth staring lovingly into his eyes, "Is there something on my face?"

Marth blushed and lifted his hand, "There's just a bit of cheese on your cheek." He smiled and wiped it off. He turned away from Roy to see Link and Mewtwo staring at them with a cheeky grin, "What?"

"You like Roy." Link replied a little too loudly for Marth's comfort.

Marth whipped around to see Roy. He, luckily, did not hear Link's remark. Marth turned back, "I do not."

Mewtwo sighed, "When will you ever learn, you can hide it from us."

Marth blushed heavily. His face got even hotter when Roy's hand clamped onto his shoulder. He turned around slowly, "Yes?" He completely regretted what he did. Roy's mouth was stained with tomato sauce and a stray piece of cheese hung from his lip to the pizza.

"Do you have a tissue? I got sauce on my pants."

Marth blushed even harder as he reached for a tissue, "Here," He shoved it into his hand. The phone suddenly rang, "I'll get it!" He lunged at the phone.

Link grabbed the phone, "Hello, this is the H dorm organization. We fix your problems no matter how twisted they are."

"There's a fire at my house!" A shrill voice shouted.

"We don't do fires. Roy's a fire type swordsman so he'd only make it bigger. Who knows what Kirby will do? Mewtwo is a psychic so he might be able to help." Link replied.

"My baby is in that house. None of the firemen can break through the rubbles. Please help!"

"Kirby can probably suck it all up. We'll send Kirby down." Link replied flatly as he signaled Kirby.

"Can you all come? If there are more people, the search can be more efficient."

Link yawned; "Sure," He rubbed his eyes, "Where are you?" Link wrote down the addresses and turned around, "We have a mission!"

* * *

That's the end of that. I probably won't continue it if no one relaly likes it since I'm working on a FFVII:ACSSBM fic. Please R & R 


	2. The fire

Okay, next chapter. There isn't much to say about this one. There's fire and fighting? Oh wel, on with the fic

* * *

The house that they were informed about on the phone was actually a giant mansion that had flames coming out from every single window and even the roof.

Mewtwo and Marth ran to the woman, "Is your baby in there?"

"Yes," The woman replied, "Please help me find her,"

Marth nodded, "We won't let you down!" Marth ran towards the house. Even though the inflamed building itself was far away, the heat that reached him was suffocating. Marth coughed, "We should separate. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Okay," Kirby nodded. He grabbed a piece of ice and swallowed it. An ice hat appeared on his head, "I'm ready."

Link quickly slipped on his red tunic, "This should help."

Mewtwo helped them get closer by placing a barrier around them as they approached, "If any of you are in danger, call out in your mind. I'll alert the team and get to you as quickly as possible."

They all nodded and separated.

* * *

Mewtwo looked around. He used his telepathic powers to shield himself from the flames. _We shouldn't have separated even if we could cover more ground. Roy and Kirby might stand their ground here but Marth and Link are sitting ducks._ Mewtwo shook his head and kept running through the mansion. _There's no time. We have to finish our mission.

* * *

_

Roy ran through the blazing corridors. His body had grown accustom to the fire so it didn't affect him a lot. He looked around, "How did this blaze even happen?" He whispered to himself as he shielded himself from a falling piece of wood, "Wood?"

* * *

Kirby soon met up with Link when he had fainted on the ground due to the heat. Kirby used his ice powers to cool down some of the fire.

"There's something wrong about this place Link." Kirby muttered.

"I know." Link looked around, "There's no furniture. Just blocks of wood shaped to look like furniture."

Kirby nodded, "Also, the fire is much too big. Unless someone torched this place from the inside out by filling each room with a hell of a lotta gas, it wouldn't be this big." Kirby summoned an ice blast to cool down a room, "This might be a decoy. That woman seemed suspicious too…her face has no facial expressions."

"There's something else. When I said that you could come on your own because you can defeat the heat quickly, she rejected it. She wanted all of us to come. Do you think she's coming after one of us?"

Kirby nodded, "Yes," He ran quickly alongside Link, "If she's luring one of us away from the group with a giant fire and she didn't want me."

They both stopped in realization.

"Roy's in danger!"

* * *

Roy suddenly heard a baby crying in the distance. _Finally_. He ran into the room to see a small object curled up in a blanket, "It's alright." He reached down to grab the baby, "Its o—"The blanket was curled around a piece of wood, "What the—"A sharp jolt on his head knocked him to the floor.

Roy turned around to see a figure wearing a black leather suit with metal buckles and pieces of armor all over his body. The figure wore half a mask while the other half was covered by their long, raven-coloured hair. Judging by the figure, it was definitely male.

"There was no baby." Roy drew his sword, "It was a decoy to kill all of us."

"No," The man replied, "It was a decoy to kidnap you." The man lunged at Roy and slammed him into the wall.

Roy used his feet to stop the throw and he kicked himself off the wall to propel himself behind the man, "You underestimated me." He slashed at him.

The man drew a long black sword and countered his attack, "You have much to learn and I'm the one that should teach you." He drew a sword that shone so brightly that it seemed as if the sword itself was white. He used that sword to slide underneath Roy's sword so he could fling it out of his grip, "It looks like I didn't underestimate you." Roy took his fists and threw it at the man. The man caught his fist and twisted his arm back painfully. He pinned him up against the wall, "I know you can withstand fire but you can't hold against it forever."

Roy screamed as the burning steel frame of the wall burned into his skin. He turned to the man, "Why do you want me?"

"You're everything I need for an apprentice." The man held up a small vial filled with a viscous black liquid, "Drink this and go to sleep," Roy tried to pull his head away from the vial.

A shadow ball pushed the man away from Roy. The man caught his balance and looked at the doorway to see Mewtwo. Marth broke through the wall and slashed at the man. Link followed with his sword.

"So we were right." Kirby laughed as he summoned all his ice magic. He let off a powerful wave of cold energy that eliminated all the flames in and around the room.

The man smiled, "I can handle all five of you."

"Let's see!" Link lunged at him with his sword.

The man sidestepped his slice and used the hilt of his sword to slam Link to the floor. The man suddenly set both his swords on fire, "Bring it,"

Marth used his quick sword slinging skills to slash at the man swiftly. The man used his black flaming sword to block all the slashes. The man raised his sword and everything was set ablaze again.

"What the hell?" Kirby asked as he shot his ice magic at him.

The man grabbed Marth by the wrist and threw him towards the beam of ice. Marth fell to the ground half-frozen, "Damn it," The ice melted fast so he got up again to fight

Mewtwo summoned his psychic powers and pulled the man into the ceiling and then onto the floor. The man threw his flaming sword at Mewtwo. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to block the attack but he released the man in the process. The man rushed towards him and grabbed the sword in midair. He sliced at Mewtwo so quickly that it seemed that he only did one slice even though he had done at least one hundred on him.

Mewtwo clutched his bleeding body and fell to the ground, "He's good."

Roy slashed at him quickly. Marth followed while Kirby shot ice from behind both of them. Link regained consciousness and helped lunge at the man. The man took his sword and hooked it underneath Link's leather belt. He swung his sword quickly around with enough force to sling him right into Marth. The man stabbed the ground below Kirby and engulfed him in a volcano. Kirby was released when his ice ability had faded away. Mewtwo summoned his psychic powers to trap the man but that backfired when the man shot a blaze of fire at him. Mewtwo had to divert his attention to the flames that were threatening to eat away at him,

Roy slashed at the man but none of his slices reached him. The man slashed Roy with his two swords. Roy's armor and cape fell to the ground. His armor fell down in broken pieces that were cut so cleanly that some pieces split a while after they hit the ground. Roy stumbled back and clutched the clean cut against his chest.

The man laughed and caught Roy around the waist, "Are you going to take up my offer of being my apprentice?"

"No," Roy sneered as he kicked off the strong man's body. He fell to the ground hard. The breath was knocked out of his lungs. Roy got onto his stomach so he could use his arms to get into a better position for fighting but the man stepped on his back and dug the heel of his boot into his spine. Roy yelped in pain.

Marth looked up through the flames. He saw the man pulled up Roy's head and pour the black liquid into his mouth and then push a hand harshly against Roy's mouth. Roy fell limp on the ground and the man hoisted him up in his strong arms. Marth felt his body much too weak to help him, "Roy…" The man disappeared with Roy. The flames around them immediately died as the man disappeared, "Roy!"

* * *

I think this is one of the most detailed fighitng chapter I have ever written. Please R & R. 


	3. First Step

Sorry for the long hiatus. I saved my fanfics for the summertime since I didn't have enough time during school. Just to tell people ahead of time, this story is based on a "Teen Titans" episode. I think it was called "Apprentice". It won't be just like the episode, just some of it will be like that.

* * *

Roy…" 

Roy only saw an oblivion of darkness, "Who are you?" He murmured to the voice.

"Wake up…"

"Marth?" Roy whispered again, "Is that you?"

"Open you eyes,"

Roy tried to open his eyes but he lacked the energy to do so. Roy mustered up all the strength in his body to pry his eyelids open. The same man that attacked him before towered over him. Roy panicked and whipped his hands at the man attempting to punch him back. His hands completely dove away from the target as he felt his strength slowly depleting again. Roy panted, "What did you do to me?" His body rested on a rather soft bed lined with silk and possibly cashmere.

"It's just a little after affect with the antidote." The man replied, "I guess we should start with introduction. I go by many names; the shades of hell, grey fire, but I would prefer you to know me as Dusk."

Roy couldn't even gather the strength to sit up. Even his eyelids were slowly falling. Roy closed his eyes and turned his face to the ceiling, "My name is Roy. I'm the…"

"General of Pharae," Dusk took out a small book wrapped in leather, "Your father is Lord Eliwood and your mother is Ninian, an ice dragon. You left your land to come compete for a tournament but after that tournament, you stayed behind in the city and started a company with your friends. You resemblance to Eliwood is uncanny but then again, you're his son."

Roy turned to Dusk even though his eyes were closed, "I got my dad's looks but my mom said that I get all my good looks from her." Roy used the little bit of his strength to open his eyes, "Antidote?"

Dusk turned around, "Took you long enough." Dusk sat down on what appeared to be a crate, "Do you remember what you ate last?"

"Your antidote,"

Dusk sighed, "Think a little harder,"

"Pizza?"

"Yes, I poisoned the pizza. I used myself as a decoy and got Kirby to steal the money off of me. Knowing Kirby, and trust me, I studied Kirby as well; he bought a pizza with the money. Before the pizza was given to you, I slipped a poison into it."

Roy panted hard, "You killed my friends?"

"No, you mistaken what I meant by a poison." Dusk muttered, "I created this poison. It will seep into their flesh and into the blood stream. When it reaches the heart, it shall grow a lump or rather a lining of poison flesh around the heart. The layer is sensitive to a special ultraviolet sonic wave that I created so I can kill them anytime I want. If you don't listen to me, I'll kill them." Dusk stood up, "By the way, it'll be a very, very painful death."

Roy turned away from the man, "What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to be my apprentice."

"Why am I so special?" Roy barked as he sat up and scowled at the man, "Why is it me?"

Dusk laughed, "You truly are remarkable." He grabbed his chin and forced Roy to look him in the eye, "You gained all your strength back because of your emotions. The antidote could cause the strongest fighter to lay immobile for a week. You are the perfect apprentice."

"Marth is strong too." Roy hissed, "So are Link, Mewtwo, and Kirby."

"You don't look into my studies close enough. Marth is much too delicate for this. He'd break down in a second. Link's mind is so obsessed with heroism that he would falter when I force him to do my bidding. Kirby's greed is what I admire but that would mean his mind would get clouded. He's a double-sided coin. He can lean both sides very well but he's greedy. Mewtwo is much too strong for this type of manipulation. You are perfect to become my apprentice. I'll teach you everything you'll need to know."

Roy thought back to his friends. He shut his eyes tightly and dug his nails into his flesh, "Okay,"

Dusk grabbed his arm and pulled Roy to his feet so quickly that he stumbled. Dusk threw Roy his sword. He turned his back to him and walked into the shadows, "Follow me, I'll lead you to the training centre." He stopped in the shadows, "By the way, don't bother trying to kill me right now. You don't stand a chance against me."

Roy looked at his sword. He bit his lip and followed the man into the shadows.

* * *

Marth slammed his fists onto the table, "Damn it!" He grasped his hair tightly with his hands and rested his elbows on the table, "Why was it Roy?"

Mewtwo growled and clutched the bandaged wound on his stomach, "I should've known it was a trap. Why did that man take Roy?"

Marth turned to Mewtwo. His face was a mask of sorrow and rage, "Why didn't you read his mind? You could've gotten so much from that."

Mewtwo batted him away and stood up, "There was something…something blocking me from reading it." He limped slowly over to a brand new laptop, "Maybe there's something about that guy. His element is fire, he uses two swords that seem to represent yin and yang, and he wears half a mask."

Kirby scratched his head, "That woman outside seemed like a puppet or a disguise of some sort. Try and find who that mansion used to be owned by."

Link lied back on the chair, "I remember hearing the man say something about an apprentice."

Mewtwo typed fire, mask, twin swords, and yin and yang into his special search engine. No match came up, "We have nothing about that man. I'll search the mansion."

Marth closed his eyes, "Roy…"

"I got something on the mansion!" Mewtwo shouted. He turned the laptop to them, "The mansion was abandoned but the last person to own it was the billionaire Cray Orion."

"Cray Orion created many training centers for people to hone their fighting skills." Link picked up a rather flashy advertisement from the pile of mail, "We even have an advertisement!"

Kirby thought for a while, "Why would a multi-billionaire kidnap Roy? He could easily take someone training in his dojo."

"He's our only lead for now." Mewtwo stood up, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Whoa," Link stared at the enormous sky scraper that stood before him, "This place is huge."

"Damn straight it is!" Kirby replied. He reached his hand out to push open the glass door but it opened itself, "This place is starting to scare me." As he put his feet on the plush carpet, a hologram appeared before him, "Check this out!"

"_Hello, where would you like to go?" _

Mewtwo stepped in front of Kirby, "Can you lead us to Mr. Cray Orion's office?"

"_Certainly, he has a meeting in twenty minutes." _

Link nodded, "Thanks for the help," Before Link could step on the floor that seemed to be made of marble, the tiles around him suddenly lit up.

"_Please follow the highlighted path," _

Link turned to them, "This place is so awesome! What kind of rich person would risk all this just for an apprentice?" Link ran across the highlighted path like a hyperactive child.

Mewtwo sighed and followed him. Marth stared at the highlighted path, "We're coming for you Roy. I hope you're okay." Marth ran across the highlighted path.

Kirby wandered off the path and walked around the marble floor. The tiles that he stepped on lit up so it appeared as if his body was glowing, "This is cool." He soon found a path behind a fancy leather couch that wasn't made of marble. It was just a normal carpet path that led to a door that seemed hidden in the wall since it lacked a doorknob. Kirby ran across the path to the door, "What's this?"

* * *

Mewtwo looked around, "Where is Kirby? Damn that," He turned around.

Marth stopped him, "Please, Roy is more important than what chaos Kirby is creating in here." Marth walked ahead of Mewtwo.

Mewtwo sighed and followed him. He spotted the end of the highlighted path. Link stood in front of a finely carved wooden door with gold framing and diamonds encrusted all over the doorknob.

"Holy shit," Link laughed as he grabbed the doorknob, "I'm going in." He twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

Before him stood a regular sized room with a plasma screen TV coming out from the wall with a small laptop placed on top of a desk in the middle of the room. Giant crimson velvet curtains were behind the desk where the powerful man sat.

"Are you Cray Orion?" Marth asked as he approached him.

The man laughed, "Last time I checked." He stood up and walked towards them. His face was well framed with rich, dark coffee-coloured hair. He had beautiful clear blue eyes and a strong-built body behind his charcoal coloured satin suit. He stuck out his hand, "Cray Orion, your name?"

Marth stared at the hand. Memories of Roy suddenly struck his head to the point where he had to step back from the man. Mewtwo approached him, "I'm Mewtwo. We're here to ask you a few questions."

Cray nodded, "Okay then," He sat down, "What would you like to know?"

"Do you remember owning this mansion?" Mewtwo snapped his fingers. Link came by and took out a photo of the mansion he found on the internet.

Cray rubbed his chin and leaned on his chair, "That mansion…oh! Yes, it was my summer home. It used to be a missile silo and I always liked a house with history." Cray took a sip of water from the water bottle on his desk.

"Why did you abandon it then?" Mewtwo asked.

Cray shuddered, "There was a giant fire in the kitchen that scared the hell out of me. I've never been able to face it since. I left it and I didn't have the nerve to sell it. My daughter was kind enough to take out all the furniture for me."

Marth turned to Link, "Our suspect used flames as his weapon. This guy could be lying…"

Link shook his head, "Look around you," Link whispered as he pointed to the ceiling and walls, "There are sprinklers and fire extinguishers practically everywhere. There's a pretty good chance that he's not lying about this fire thing."

Mewtwo nodded, "Alright, do you have any other family?"

"My wife Haya and my daughter Shade Orlow," Cray answered.

"Shade Orlow?" Mewtwo questioned, "She's married?"

Cray nodded, "She's married to one of my dojo mentors."

"What's his name?"

Cray turned to his laptop and began typing, "Let's see…Tide Orlow. He works in the lakeside dojo. He's got flaming red hair and red eyes. You can't miss him."

* * *

Kirby examined the door carefully. He touched it with his hand and kicked it with his foot after nothing happened. Kirby sighed deeply, "This is probably just a fancy wall of some sort." He turned his attention to the floor where he spotted a small wooden chip, "What do we have here?" He picked it up and looked at it, "Wood in a high tech building." He turned around and ran back out of the hallway.

Mewtwo, Marth, and Link were heading back towards the door when Kirby ran in front of them.

"Where were you?" Link asked, "We could've used your interrogation skills."

"I found a valuable clue." Kirby showed them the wooden chip.

They stared at him blankly. Marth sighed deeply, "Kirby…that's a wooden chip."

"It is but…why would there be a wooden chip in a building as high tech as this?" Kirby replied with a sneer in his voice, "I also found it in front of a door with no doorknob."

Mewtwo waved his hand in the air, "And?"

Kirby lowered his eyebrows, "The flaming mansion had furniture made of wood inside to spread the fire easier. Maybe that door led to the mansion and that's how our assailant put all the wood there."

Link blinked, "Wow, Kirby's idea actually seems…logical."

Mewtwo nodded, "Kirby and I will research this tower and the mansion. Link and Marth shall go to the Lakeside dojo."

Link held up his hand to high-five Marth, "Alright! We get the better job!" Link lowered his hand awkwardly when Marth ignored his high-five, "Okay…"

"Very well then," Marth replied.

* * *

Roy wore a tight fitting black leather suit with metal buckles. He stood in a dark room that seemed to be falling apart due to the pieces and dust that fell from the ceiling. Roy gripped his sword tightly as Dusk came in and ran his fingers through his hair affectionately.

"I think you're ready for your first mission." Dusk replied as he removed his hand from his hair and patted his back. He saw Roy's pained expression, "You don't have to hate this. I'll be like a father to you."

Roy looked up, "You're not my father…"

Dusk turned his back to Roy and looked at his armband, "You're going to strike the Lakeside dojo. Kill everyone in your way and retrieve the gauntlet of waves. Fail to do what you're told and I'll kill your friends." Dusk smiled and threw him a black mask, "You have an hour."

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. Please R & R 


	4. An unexpected attack

Okay, next chapter. There's nothing much to warn about except for the bloodier violence and occasional swear. Oh well, I'll try to update sooner to anyone actually reading this.

* * *

Kirby and Mewtwo walked along the side of a thin river. Kirby turned to Mewtwo who was working with his phone, "Why are we going on a hike anyway? Shouldn't we be back at the headquarters working on the whole Cray Orion case?" 

"Our equipment is much too mediocre. We need better search engines and faster equipment." Mewtwo replied as he held the phone to his ear, "I really didn't want to do this…" Mewtwo stepped back from Kirby, "Hey Mia, its Mewtwo. You know Roy? He's been kidnapped and we need help with trying to find him. Do you think I can borrow your computer or something?" There was a pause, "Oh, thanks Mia. We'll be there in a minute or so." Mewtwo hung up and put the phone away.

"What happened?" Kirby asked.

"She said she has some iced tea and scones for us." Mewtwo pushed back the branches to reveal a small cottage, "There it is."

Kirby looked at it, "I thought she was rich. What's with the shack in the middle of nowhere?"

Mewtwo rang the doorbell. The hyper emerald-eyed girl ran up to the door and opened it, "Hi Mewtwo!" She gave him a tight hug before he walked in. She approached Kirby.

"Don't even think about it." Kirby hissed as he walked in.

Mia pouted and closed the door.

"You've been decorating." Mewtwo laughed as he looked at the new high-tech equipment she had gotten.

"This is my new home. I found that mansion I lived in before too stuffy." Mia brought the iced tea and scone to them on a tray, "Here," She took a remote and activated a computer and plasma screen TV link. The desk next to the leather couch rolled over with a keyboard, "I hope this works."

Kirby looked around in awe, "How did you get so rich?"

"I invented the completely functional and stylish arm computer and I created my own multi-purpose search engine." Mia replied, "I also won many swordsman tournaments."

Mewtwo laughed as he typed onto the computer, "We could use someone like you on our team. You could take over for Roy while he's not here." Mewtwo searched information on the mansion and the tower, "Got something,"

* * *

Link looked at the depressed Marth as they rode on the bus to the lakeside dojo. Link sighed at the awkward silence between them. He sighed again in attempt to get a reaction from Marth. Link turned away, "Are you going to be depressed the whole time? If you were, I would've told Kirby to switch with me." 

Marth looked up, "I just…I hope Roy is okay…"

"Roy's tough. He'll be fine." Link replied as the bus stopped, "There's the dojo. Let's go!"

Marth stared at it before he walked in. The front hall was bordered with marble. The ground was made of glass and a stream of water ran through it. Link turned to the front desk, "We're here to see Tide Orlow."

The woman looked up and gave them a stack of envelopes stuff with paper, "He's just down the hall behind the wooden doors. Bring these to him as well,"

Link took the stack of papers, "Uh…thanks," He walked with Marth down the hall, "What do you think these envelopes are for?"

Marth picked up one and opened it. He pulled out many sheets of paper, "The writing's really small. Maybe they're ordering forms. He does need to order new equipment every now and then."

They entered the dojo and looked around. Children with the age range of 10 to at least 16 were practicing martial arts against each other. Link pointed to a man with flaming red hair next to a child.

"That's the one." Link walked over to him, "Are you Tide Orlow?"

"Yep," He replied as he patted the kid on the back, "Good job, you can go train with the others now." Tide brushed the sweat from the back of his neck and turned to him, "What's the problem?"

"We want to know what you were doing yesterday." Link replied, "We're conducting a little experiment."

Tide rubbed his chin, "I'm pretty sure I was working here. You can ask Kaiser if you want. Has there been a murder of some sort?" Tide laughed a bit, "My wife is a bit of a criminal mastermind."

"Kaiser?" Marth interrupted, "Who's Kaiser?"

"He's my assistant." Tide replied, "He's out today. He claims he caught the flu that's going around but he's probably just lazy."

"Was there anyone else with you yesterday besides Kaiser?" Marth asked.

Tide pointed to the group of students at the back, "Most of that group was with us," Tide held his hand over his mouth and whispered to them, "They're all pretty crappy students but we have to help them either way."

Link and Marth turned around. Link smiled at Tide, "Information analysis." He turned to Marth and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Tide has an alibi and so does his assistant. What lead do we have now?"

Marth thought for a while, "Cray's daughter Shade."

"Our attacker was male." Link replied.

"Maybe she's one of the girls that lack distinct feminine features on her body." Marth replied.

Link thought for a while, "What was that?"

Marth sighed deeply, "Maybe she's flat..."

"Never thought you'd say something like that Marth," Link muttered, "So Shade is out next suspect." They both nodded and turned around. They saw Tide talking with a silver-haired woman that overflowed with feminine charm. She wore mostly black leather, "Who's she?"

Tide smiled and placed an arm around her, "My wife. This is Shade Orlow. She taught me most of my fighting styles and made me one of the best trainers in all of the dojo institution."

Link turned to Marth, "No matter how you look at it, a woman like her just doesn't have the body to pretend to be a man." Link whispered.

Shade stuck her hand out, "Your name?"

Link shook it, "Link," He pointed to Marth, "Marth,"

Shade placed her hand on her face and smiled, "You're a man of many words." She smiled, "What brings you here? You already look like good fighters."

"We're doing an investigation." Link replied, "Do you know any—"

The glass above them suddenly shattered. A figure wrapped in black clothing jumped onto the floor. He grabbed a whole belt of explosives and threw them around the room. A fiery explosion engulfed the whole room. The figure drew a sword from the belt and cut through the wall. It jumped through the hole and quickly disappeared.

Link held up his shield and shielded Marth from the flames, "We have to go after it!" Link and Marth jumped through the hole and chased their culprit, "What luck having it attack this dojo while we're in it."

"That hole in the while was made by fire. The edges were all charred." Marth pointed out, "Do you think this is the same assassin that attacked us?"

Link stopped, "Please don't hate me for saying this but…" Link turned away from him, "I think this is Roy."

Marth turned to Link. He grabbed him by the colour and shook him, his rage taking over him, "How dare you say that it's Roy? Roy would never do this!"

Link pried off Marth's hand and knocked him back, "Why can't you open your eyes to the obvious? That assassin last time was much taller and he set everything on fire. This assassin's sword cut a hole into the wall and the hole was lined with flame. Do you get it now?"

Marth held onto his head, "It's not Roy…it can't be Roy…" Marth held an arm over both his eyes, "Roy," He sniffled.

Link bit his lip and turned away, "Well, I'm going to keep going. You can…stay here and…recuperate." Link ran off.

The assassin loomed above Marth. Roy's objective was to steal the gauntlet of waves and the chamber that held the gauntlet of waves was right above the room Marth was in. Roy wanted to jump down from his hiding spot and embrace Marth in a warm hug.

"Don't forget what I said Roy…" A voice hissed through the earpiece.

Marth wiped his tears. He heard the static mumbles from Roy's earpiece, "What's that?" He looked up. His heart nearly jumped out of him as he saw the assassin looming above him.

Before Marth could draw his sword, Roy had jumped off from the ceiling and wrestled Marth's sword away from him. He threw the sword far away from Marth's reach and thrust his head right into the ground with his left hand. He straddled Marth's hips and took his right hand and pinned both of Marth's arms onto his back.

"What are you waiting for?" The earpiece muttered again.

Roy released his left hand from Marth's head to draw his sword. Marth turned around only to have the sword tip meet the skin on his forehead. Marth breathed in deeply as he felt the cold, sharp tip scrap his forehead. Marth looked down the hallway.

"Kill him already," Dusk screamed at him, "If you won't, I will." He opened his armband and pressed a button.

Marth screamed in pain and began withering away under Roy's grip. Roy released him and fell back in fear.

Link fell to his knees and gripped his heart tightly, "Damn it all," He stood up, "What did you do Marth?" He tried his best to ignore the strength as he sprinted back to the room Marth was in.

* * *

Kirby fell from the couch and gripped the carpet beneath him tightly. His eyes bulged in pain. Mewtwo howled as he fell down onto the couch and slammed his fists into the pillows. Mia gasped and ran to his side. 

"Mewtwo," She gasped, "What's going on?"

Mewtwo looked up at her, "Mia," He took her hand, "You…you're not…affected." His grip tightened as the pain progressed, "You need to continue this if we die…"

* * *

Roy stood up with his sword drawn, "Okay! I will! Stop! Please…" He took his sword and held it over Marth's head. He did one quick slash down the middle of Marth's neck. 

Dusk pressed another button and stopped the attack, "Good boy,"

Link was on his knees with his sword drawn above Marth's head. He blocked the blade and flung Roy's sword back. He smashed at Roy repeatedly before knocking him right into the wall.

"That sword is the sword of seals. Roy…why are you doing this?"

Roy punched him in the face and leapt for his sword. Marth batted Roy's sword away with his foot and slashed hard and quick against Roy. Blood soon stained the floor as Roy rolled to the ground.

Roy screamed in pain at the angry slash that spread from his left shoulder to his right rib. The slash's pain was nothing compared to the pain Roy felt in his heart. He wanted Marth for so long and Marth wanted him as well but Marth was the one who delivered that almost death-dealing blow.

Marth growled as he held his sword at Roy's head, "Who the hell are you?"

Roy used his hand and grasped the sword blade. He disarmed Marth but his hand was badly wounded in the process. He threw the sword away and kicked Marth to the ground. He sidestepped Link and grabbed his sword. He ran up to the room he was in before and stabbed the sword hard into the ceiling causing it to collapse. Link and Marth entered the room only to find Roy holding the gauntlet tightly in his hands and cutting a hole into the wall to escape.

Link threw his sword to the ground, "Damn it all!"

Marth looked to the ground, "When he trapped me, I heard static and muffled noises. I think he wore an earpiece."

Link picked up his sword and looked at the rubble, "Well, we better get to Mewtwo and Kirby. They'll want to know about this."

* * *

Roy fell from the ceiling and into the lair. He got onto his elbows and propped himself up. He swayed from the pain but he still walked towards Dusk. He tore off the mask revealing a face of plaint rage and fury. Roy threw the gauntlet onto the ground. It was stained with his blood. 

"You're a little late Roy." Dusk replied.

Roy grabbed Dusk's collar with his wounded hand and gripped his sword tightly in the other, "You knew…" He snarled inhumanly, "Goddamn it, you fucking knew…"

"About what?" Dusk muttered calmly.

Roy dropped his sword and tried to punch him in the face. Dusk drew his sword and twisted it around his arm. The slightest movement from Roy would've ended with his arm being cut off.

Roy had tears of pure anger brimming his eyes, "You knew that my friends were there! You didn't send me there for the gauntlet…you sent me there to see if I would kill my friends!"

Dusk released him and pushed him to the ground, "The gauntlet is a nice bonus." He picked it up, "I'll be lining up your new missions tomorrow. Take this time to rest," Dusk stopped and threw him a small box of bandages, needles, and long coils of thin string, "Take care of those wounds."

Roy felt his heart rate drop back to normal as his fingers brushed the hilt of his sword. He mustered all his strength and grabbed the small box. His whole body screamed in pain as he stood up, "Marth…"

* * *

If anyone wants to know how Tide, Shade, orCray look like. Tide is like Cloud from FFVII: last order except with red hair and red eyes. Shade looks like Yuna in FFX-2 except with silver hair and green eyes. Cray looks like Light Yagami from the manga 'Death Note'. Please R & R. Thanks in advance for anyone that does. 


End file.
